Ben 10 Ultimate Alien
Ben 10: Ultimate Alien is a sequel series to Ben 10: Alien Force. It premiered in India on October 10, 2010 (10.10.10). The style in this series is different from the Alien Force series. This follows now a 16-year old Ben and Gwen, and 17-year old Kevin. Ben's secret identity has been revealed to the world and he is now an international mega-star super hero, loved by kids all-over the world, but distrusted by many adults such as reporter Will Harangue. Armed with a mysterious, more powerful Omnitrix called the Ultimatrix, Ben will face being hunted by rogue alien threats, human mercenaries, and assassins hired by opposing adults. Ben will be in places he has never been before.The main enemy of the first season is named Aggregor who is after the "Ultimate Prize". A new feature in the series is Ben's new car, DX Mark 10. Plot The series starts with Ben Tennyson, now 16 years old, who has mastered the powers of the Ultimatrix (a more powerful replacement for the Omnitrix, now able to evolve Ben's aliens to their ultimate forms) and teaming up with his friends Gwen and Kevin to battle alien threats. A boy named Jimmy Jones reveals Ben's superhero campaign and Ben becomes world famous by kids, but distrusted by some adults, especially Will Harangue. He must battle an evil Osmosian named Aggregor who intends to absorb the powers of five aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy in order to claim the "ultimate prize". Characters 'Main characters' Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin 'Recurring characters' Max Tennyson Alan Albright Cooper Daniels Julie Yamamoto Jimmy Jones Azmuth Paradox The Plumbers Colonel Rozum Ship Charmcaster Bivalvan Galapagus P'andor Andreas Ra'ad Verdona Tennyson Elena Validus 'Villains' Aggregor (Arrested for now) Aggregor's Soldiers (Defeated) Argit (Arrested for now) Charmcaster (Formerly) Darkstar/Michael Morningstar (Defeated for now) Dr. Animo (Arrested for now) Computron (Destroyed) Forever Knights Kevin Levin (Formerly insane) Computron's Minions (Defeated and plan to return again) Morgg (Arrested for now) Overlord (Arrested for now) Psyphon (defeated for now) R.E.D. (destroyed) Rojo (arrested for now) Rojo's Gang (arrested for now) Ssserpent (Defeated for now) Sunder (Neutral) Vulkanus Will Harangue (Neutral) Zombozo Aliens 'Regular Forms' #Alien X #AmpFibian #Armodrillo #Big Chill #Brainstorm #Cannonbolt #Chromastone #Diamondhead #Echo Echo #Four Arms #Goop #Heatblast #Humungousaur #Jetray #Lodestar #Nanomech #NRG #Rath #Ripjaws #Spidermonkey #Swampfire #Terraspin #Upchuck #Water Hazard #Way Big #Wildmutt 'Ultimate Forms' #Ultimate Big Chill #Ultimate Cannonbolt #Ultimate Echo Echo #Ultimate Humungousaur #Ultimate Spidermonkey #Ultimate Swampfire Vehicles *DX Mark 10 (Ben's Car) *Kevin's car Games *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (Not available in India) Opening The opening shows all the aliens Ben has ever turned into and the Ben 10,000 aliens, but Dwayne McDuffie has stated that not all of them are unlocked on Ben's current playlist as some think. In the background there are also clips that show some scenes from Alien Force and some from Ultimate Alien. Eon is not present due to the fact that his DNA is no longer in the Codon Stream.